youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Fernanfloo
Luis Fernando Flores Alvarado '''(born ), better known online as '''Fernanfloo, is a Salvadoran YouTuber that focuses on making gaming videos, vlogs and occasionally comedic sketches which at times are animated. Since 2014, his channel is among one of the fastest growing on YouTube, making him be the 6th most popular YouTuber in the world due to his loyal fanbase praising him throughout the internet and outside world. From July to November 2017, he peaked as the 6th most popular YouTuber, only behind PewDiePie, 5-Minute Crafts, HolaSoyGerman., whinderssonnunes and elrubiusOMG. Luis' Fernanfloo channel is currently the most subscribed gaming YouTube channel. Currently, Fernanfloo is the 23th most subscribed YouTube channel , having over 32.8 million subscribers and 7 billion video views. Fernanfloo is partnered with TGN, the gaming-centric brand within the BroadbandTV digital network which helped Luis launch and update the succesful App Store and Google Play Fernanfloo game app in December 2015 and July 2016. In July 2017, Luis released his first book, a comic titled Curly esta en Peligro which means Curly is in Danger in English. The book is fictional, however the idea of the book originated from his dog who has also gained fame due to Luis, Curly. On April 6, 2018, he uploaded his probably last ever video on YouTube, since he got bored of making videos, following that he moved on to Twitch in which he does livestreams of games like Fortnite, PlayerUnknown's BattleGrounds The Start Fernando started his YouTube channel on May 1, 2011 under the name which has become his online alias, Fernanfloo. His first video was uploaded four days later. The video was about dogs fighting like jedis, parodying Star Wars. He later did sketches with his brother but did not got a cult following from these videos. In 2012, he started to do gameplays of indie games. Popularity In 2013, he started to do GTA V videos, gaining him a lot of popularity, later doing a montage that became viral on YouTube. He continued his YouTube career by doing sketches, vlogs, gaming along with doing animations, Q&A's, and collaborating with special guests such as family, friends, and famous YouTubers. He is right now around the top ten most subscribed YouTube channels. He is also one of the highest paid YouTubers, as well as having one of the fastest view rates on YouTube. Moving on to Twitch Between December 2017 and April 2018, Luis left his channel inactive for 4 months, until April 6th, 2018, where he uploaded a video titled SE ACABO V which in English would mean: It's over v. explaining a bit why he left his channel for four months and in the description there was a link leading to his first stream on Twitch. On that livestream he was going to play Fortnite, and before doing that he explained why he left his channel for 4 months, it was because he got bored of making videos and took a lot of time, therefore he moved to Twitch so he can livestream the games he would play on YouTube. On May 10th, 2018, he created a second channel called Fernan in which it has as of now over 4 million subscribers. His first video on that channel was My first victory on Fortnite, in that channel he would upload highlights of some of his livestreams on Twitch However, on September 2018, he uploaded another video on his main channel, being a Fortnite video, being followed by a video of Street Fighter V three months later The latest video on his main channel was uploaded on January 14th, 2019, playing Resident Evil 2 Remake As of May 2019, both of his channels are inactive, with his latest video on Fernan being uploaded on March 5th, 2019 List Of Subscriber Milestones Note the following dates are according to SocialBlade.com the dates may vary by about 1 day, and if you live outside of North America the dates may vary by up to 2 days due to the Time Zone Difference. *1 million subscribers: August 27, 2014. *2 million subscribers: December 28, 2014. *3 million subscribers: March 13, 2015. *4 million subscribers: May 22, 2015. *5 million subscribers: July 18, 2015. *6 million subscribers: September 6, 2015. *7 million subscribers: November 3, 2015. *8 million subscribers: December 24, 2015. *9 million subscribers: January 31, 2016. *10 million subscribers: March 18, 2016. *11 million subscribers: April 20, 2016. *12 million subscribers: May 20, 2016. *13 million subscribers: June 22, 2016. *14 million subscribers: July 26, 2016. *15 million subscribers: August 28, 2016. *16 million subscribers: October 10, 2016. *17 million subscribers: November 18, 2016. *18 million subscribers: December 25, 2016. *19 million subscribers: January 25, 2017. *20 million subscribers: March 5, 2017. *21 million subscribers: April 18, 2017. *22 million subscribers: June 10, 2017. *23 million subscribers: August 4, 2017. *24 million subscribers: September 26, 2017. *25 million subscribers: December 5, 2017. *26 million subscribers: January 19, 2018. *27 million subscribers: March 23, 2018. *28 million subscribers: May 25, 2018. *29 million subscribers: August 12, 2018. *30 million subscribers: October 14, 2018. *31 million subscribers: December 22, 2018. *32 million subscribers: February 10, 2019. *33 million subscribers: May 30, 2019. *34 million subscribers: October 20, 2019. *35 million subscribers: February 14, 2020. List Of Video View Milestones *1 billion views: June 12, 2015. *2 billion views: January 9, 2016. *3 billion views: June 16, 2016. *4 billion views: November 29, 2016. *5 billion views: May 30, 2017. *6 billion views: December 22, 2017. *7 billion views: September 21, 2018. es:Fernanfloo 'This page was created by HanselElGato on December 6, 2016. ' Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:YouTube Animators Category:Salvadoran YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Fifteen Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Five Million Subscribers Category:Thirty Million Subscribers Category:Thirty Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views